sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukon-class Battlecruiser
Yukon, Cascadian Battlecruiser laid down 1910 Units: 2 *''CRS Yukon'' *''CRS Saskatchewan'' Displacement: 21,717 t light; 22,796 t standard; 25,502 t normal; 27,667 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (681.06 ft / 672.00 ft) x 82.50 ft x (28.00 / 29.91 ft) (207.59 m / 204.83 m) x 25.15 m x (8.53 / 9.12 m) Armament: 9 - 12.00" / 305 mm 52.0 cal guns - 1,038.00lbs / 470.83kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1908 Model 3 x 3-gun mounts on centreline ends, majority forward 1 raised mount - superfiring 8 - 5.00" / 127 mm 50.0 cal guns - 66.16lbs / 30.01kg shells, 150 per gun Quick firing guns in casemate mounts, 1910 Model 8 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 12 - 1.85" / 47.0 mm 50.0 cal guns - 3.35lbs / 1.52kg shells, 250 per gun Quick firing guns in deck mounts, 1910 Model 6 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 6 raised mounts 6 x Single mounts on side ends, majority forward 6 raised mounts Weight of broadside 9,912 lbs / 4,496 kg Main Torpedoes 2 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 22.00 ft / 6.71 m torpedoes - 1.381 t each, 2.762 t total In 2 sets of deck mounted carriage/fixed tubes 2nd Torpedoes 8 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 22.00 ft / 6.71 m torpedoes - 1.381 t each, 11.049 t total In 4 sets of deck mounted reloads Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 9.00" / 229 mm 447.00 ft / 136.25 m 11.00 ft / 3.35 m Ends: 4.00" / 102 mm 225.00 ft / 68.58 m 11.00 ft / 3.35 m Upper: 6.00" / 152 mm 447.00 ft / 136.25 m 12.00 ft / 3.66 m Main Belt covers 102 % of normal length - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 1.00" / 25 mm 393.00 ft / 119.79 m 24.00 ft / 7.32 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 67.00 ft / 20.42 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 12.0" / 305 mm 9.00" / 229 mm 10.0" / 254 mm 2nd: 5.00" / 127 mm 3.00" / 76 mm 5.00" / 127 mm 3rd: 1.00" / 25 mm - - - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 1.50" / 38 mm Forecastle: 1.00" / 25 mm Quarter deck: 1.00" / 25 mm - Conning towers: Forward 10.00" / 254 mm, Aft 4.00" / 102 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Direct drive, 4 shafts, 95,001 shp / 70,871 Kw = 28.47 kts Range 10,000nm at 13.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 4,871 tons Complement: 1,008 - 1,311 Cost: £2.236 million / $8.944 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 2,226 tons, 8.7 % - Guns: 2,208 tons, 8.7 % - Weapons: 17 tons, 0.1 % Armour: 7,020 tons, 27.5 % - Belts: 3,576 tons, 14.0 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 349 tons, 1.4 % - Armament: 1,782 tons, 7.0 % - Armour Deck: 1,051 tons, 4.1 % - Conning Towers: 261 tons, 1.0 % Machinery: 3,926 tons, 15.4 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 8,546 tons, 33.5 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 3,785 tons, 14.8 % Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0.0 % Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 30,287 lbs / 13,738 Kg = 35.1 x 12.0 " / 305 mm shells or 3.8 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.10 Metacentric height 4.5 ft / 1.4 m Roll period: 16.3 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 51 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.75 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.03 Hull form characteristics: Hull has low quarterdeck , a normal bow and a cruiser stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.575 / 0.584 Length to Beam Ratio: 8.15 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 25.92 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 52 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 50 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 10.00 degrees Stern overhang: 5.00 ft / 1.52 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 15.00 %, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m - Forward deck: 35.00 %, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m - Aft deck: 35.00 %, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m - Average freeboard: 19.73 ft / 6.01 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 102.3 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 147.2 % Waterplane Area: 39,609 Square feet or 3,680 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 108 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 166 lbs/sq ft or 812 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.97 - Longitudinal: 1.23 - Overall: 1.00 Adequate machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Category:Cascadian Naval Vessels